Unfaithful
by degrassibear
Summary: Eli cheats but begs for forgivness, but will Clare have him back?  Or will she make him suffer...
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! So here is my new story! I haven't wrapped any of my other ones for this, but I really wanted to put this one out. I feel like I always portray Eli as a great boyfriend and I have never tried this before, so don't hate me, because I always promise a happy ending. This story will only be six chapters because I already have it planned out. I wanted to make it short and to the point, so please don't ask for more than six. I love you guys so much and thanks for being great!

Don't forget to review! And tell me your favorite book? Yes? Awesome!

Clare's POV:

"I'm so fucking sorry!" Eli yelled as he chased after me down the hall. We were at a party and I just found out Eli had been making out with Bianca for the past hour while I was with Alli.

I ran into a room and shut the door, "Go to hell you cheating bastard!"

Eli pounded on the door as his voice broke, "Clare, I'm fucking wasted, can't you tell! I would never hurt you like this if I was sober, I swear!"

"Then why did you get drunk?" I yell out of frustration.

Eli comes in the room, "Clare…I just…. I love you."

I glared at him, "No. No you don't. You wouldn't have cheated if you loved me."

Eli's face fell, "Please Clare, I'm sorry. I need you; you're the only thing that keeps me stable. Bianca just threw herself at me!"

I didn't want to lose Eli, but he would pay for this, "Grovel."

He looked confused, "Huh?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, "You heard me, get down on your hands and knees and grovel."

"Clare…" Eli tried to protest, but I stopped him.

"No, you cheated and if you want forgiveness, get down on your hands and knees and beg for it." I say.

Eli nods and crouches in front of me, "Miss Clare Diane Edwards, I love you, please, please forgive me even though I don't deserve someone as wonderful as you."

I rolled my eyes, even though I hated watching him cry, and he was crying. He obviously was sorry, but he cheated, so he was going to pay, "No." I stated.

He looked at me with desperate eyes, "No?"

I shook my head, "No, you cheated on me and you humiliated me. You betrayed me, and you betrayed me with…her. So no, you are not forgiven, not until my revenge."

Eli looked really confused, "What are you going to do?"

I smiled with the thought, "I'm going to take a week of any guys I want to and I'm going to do whatever I want to with them. And you, you are going to do nothing, no kissing me, no touching me, only talking when I have free time. And that's it for a week. If you survive, maybe I'll forgive you…"

Eli sighed, "So basically you want to torture me so I go insane?"

I nodded with victory, "Yes."

Eli wiped the tears from his eyes, but they kept streaming down his devastated face, "Okay."

"Okay." I said as I whipped the tears that were falling down my cheeks. Eli reached up to wipe them, but I pushed his hand away, "One week."

He sighed, "Clare I hate watching you cry…"

I shook my head, "Too bad, it's your fault."

This only made Eli's tears worse, but he didn't press on it, "So one week?"

I nodded, "You'll survive."

Eli sighed, "I love you Clare, know that."

I nodded, "Funny, I can't say I believe you right now."

"I promise you Clare, by the end of the week you will know." He said.

"I'm going home." I say as I get up and walk out of the room.

Eli runs after me, "No! Please, no, let me drive you, please!"

As mad as I was, I knew about what happened and I knew Eli would beat himself up if he didn't drive me home, so I nodded, "Fine."

Eli smiled, "Thank you."

We walked to his car and he opened the door for me. Without thanking him, I got in the hearse. Eli got in the driver's side and drove me home, silently.

When we arrived I hopped out and Eli looked at me with pain filled eyes, "Can I call you?"

I shook my head, "No."

Eli gripped the steering wheel, "Text?"

I nodded, "But I can't guarantee I'll text back."

Eli nodded, "I'll take it."

I shut the door and walked up to the house. Before I went in, I heard Eli yell, "I'm sorry I let you down, I love you."

A/N: What do you think, 10 reviews = new chapter? Yes? Great!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Wow. I'm like speechless! 32 reviews on the first chapter! That's like mind blowing! Like seriously I'm freaking out about how excited I am. Please keep it up because it makes me want to update the story more depending on the amount of reviews. I'll make you guys a little deal, if I get a hundred reviews by the end of this story; I'll start another story the next day? Deal? Cool! I love you guys! Don't forget to leave a review!

Clare's POV:

The next morning I called my good friend, well that's a lie, we are on less than a good note at the moment, but he owes me, KC.

"Um hey….Clare?" KC answered with a raspy voice.

I smiled, not at his voice, but at the fact he actually picked up, "Hey KC, listen, I need a favor."

KC took a second to answer, "Clare why do you need me? Look I know I was your first boyfriend and stuff, but I've moved on and I think it's healthy if you do too."

What was he? Doctor Phill? Why the hell would I ever, EVER want him back? "KC, no, you have me completely wrong."

I heard him sigh, "Clare if this is some play to get me back, stop."

I snapped, "KC I DON'T WANT YOU BACK JUST TAKE YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS FOR TEN SECONDS AND LISTEN TO ME!"

KC cleared his throat, "Oh, um okay, good, that's um that's good. So what do you need?"

I smiled knowing that he was finally listening to me, "I need a favor. Eli… well he got drunk and…" I thought about telling him Eli cheated, but I would NOT give him the satisfaction, "Eli got drunk and tried to feel me up, so I need to get some revenge for him trying to move too fast."

"Okay Clare, how can I help?" He chuckled.

I just knew KC would be willing; he has a thing for settling scores, "Are you still with Jenna?"

KC took a second to answer, "Well she's pregnant, so um yeah we are still together."

I nodded, "KC um never minds, I can't ask you to do this then."

"Clare, just ask, whatever is fine. I do owe you one." He reassured me.

I shook my head and muttered, "I don't think Jenna would see it that way."

"Clare, it's a favor. Ask." He demanded.

"Can you come over? I just need one kiss." I said, but it felt like a plea.

KC chuckled, "Yeah sure, I'll see you in five, and you just can't tell anyone deals?"

"Deal!" I squealed, and I hung up the phone.

Eli's POV:

Clare began her week of revenge today and it honestly made me want to kill myself. I guess now I see why everyone tells me not to drink. I just wish I could go back and change everything about last night. And it serves me right I have a headache like a bitch this morning to top off all my problems.

I decided that waiting would kill me, so I texted her:

_Hey Clare…. I know you kind of hate me, but I need to hear from you, a text your voice, anything. Please…?_

My phone buzzed a few seconds later, but I sighed when I saw it was my mom and I let it go to voice mail.

Half an hour later Clare texted me back:

_Here, a text._

I thought about texting her back, but I let it go. I did not want to pick a fight. I was already in deep shit with her.

Clare's POV:

KC came over a few minutes later and I got up to get the door. When I answered it, he was wearing his team uniform and it was a serious turn off. Ever since I got with Eli, this whole jock thing was really unattractive. But I needed KC at the moment, so when I answered the door, I smiled, "Hey KC."

He smiled back at me, "Hey Clare, so a kiss?"

I nodded, "Yeah just a kiss."

KC smiled and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned up and I couldn't help but feel awful. I did not want to cheat on Eli, but I will get my revenge. KC pressed his lips to mine and I cringed a little, but grabbed his neck and kissed him back.

KC smiled and pressed his rough tongue to my lips. I pulled back immediately, "Okay thanks."

He looked a little disappointed but nodded, "No problem, you're a great kisser Clare bear."

He started to walk away from me and I muttered, "It's Clare."

Eli's POV:

I could not stop pacing! Clare was driving me crazy. KC just wrote on her face range wall:

_Good to see you again ;)_

Why would she cheat on me with him! She was constantly complaining about how he hurt her. I guess in her eyes I'm no better now. I guess I can't blame her for that.

I undressed and got ready to take a shower when my phone buzzed. It was not a text, some one was calling me. I picked up the phone and just about busted out of my skin when I saw Clare was calling. I answered, "Clare! Baby!"

Clare's POV:

After KC left I just started baling. Why did Eli have to cheat on me. What the hell was I even doing. An eye for an eye, wow what a great Christian I am. I just need Eli right now, but I can't, not now.

But I broke. I picked up my phone and dialed Eli's phone number. It took a few rings, but he picked up, "Clare! Baby!"

"Oh um hi Eli." I stuttered.

I heard him take a sigh of reif, "I missed you today baby."

I need him. I have to tell him the deal is off, screw revenge, "Eli I-"

A/N: So instead of asking for a certain amount of reviews, I'm hoping for 100 by the end of the story! (but how about 50 reviews for an update?)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! 58 reviews! Ah! Amazing! I love you guys! Like I said earlier, I will not ask for a specific amount of reviews but I really want 100 before the story ends. So let's get there shall we? Cool! SO I have discovered I have a new obsession with Blink 182, who else loves them? I have been in a new bands mood, so send me names of good ones! I love you all, don't forget to leave me a review, they make me happy!

Clare's POV:

I freaked out. Eli cheated on me! The last thing he needed was to get off the hook easily. No, he would not get to feel better yet. I cleared my throat, "I forgot to write down the English homework, could you give it to me?"

~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~

Eli's POV:

Damn it! I thought she called to say she loved me, but no, SHE NEEDED THE DAMN ENGLISH HOMEWORK! I thought about being an ass and telling her to just call Adam, but I needed to stay on her good side so I just sighed in disappointment, "Yeah, just read those poems we talked about class and write a one paragraph interpretation."

She took a second, "Okay by Eli."

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I love you so much Clare, I missed you like hell today and I'm sorry." I say honestly. She was my world and I hate her being mad at me.

She sighed, "I um I- no, Eli stop it."

"Stop what?" I ask.

"Stop trying to get me to lift your punishment. You don't think about how I'm feeling. I'm getting my revenge for me." She huffed.

"But Clare, I am so fucking sorry, please just say you love me." I beg.

"No. Ask me at the end of the week, now if you will excuse me I have a date tonight." She hung up the phone. Shit.

~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~

Clare's POV:

That night I got a million texts from Eli. Pretty much all of them said:

_**I'm so sorry for being an ass blue eyes, I honestly love you. I hope you have fun on your date.**_

I wanted to text him back and tell him how much I loved him. I wanted to text back and tell him to come over and hold me. I wanted to text him back and tell him how disgusted I was about the fact I was going out with another guy in just an hour. It sucked, but I could not give in.

I quickly showered and did my makeup. I put on my black skirt and a white blouse.

My door bell rang and I walked down the stairs. I opened the door and smiled, "Hey Declan."

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Eli's POV:

Uh! Clare was with HIM! I saw Declan's face range upload. It was a picture of him with his arm around my girlfriend at the movies. Wait the movies! I think I know where I'm going.

I grabbed my phone and called Adam, "Dude I need a favor."

~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~

Clare's POV:

Declan walked into the movies with his arm around me. I was happy he was single, not for me, but so that I was not imposing on anyone.

Declan smiled at me, "Popcorn?"

"No thanks." I replied. Declan was great. He was nice and strong and sweet, but he was not Eli. That sucked, a lot.

He smiled weakly and snuggled me close to him, "I'm really glad you called, I missed you Prop Master Clare."

I smiled, "Um yeah, you too."

"Are you okay?" He asks as the previews roll.

I nod, "Just tired" and we are quite for the movie.

~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~ ! ~

Eli's POV:

When Adam and I got to the theater, we went into the movie they were seeing. I immediately spotted Clare. I could tell when she was unhappy from a million miles away!

She looked up and saw me and I swear her face lit up, but it quickly saddened again, "Eli?"

"Hey Clare, having fun on your date?" I smirk as I sit down.

Clare glares at me, "Of course, Declan is such a gentleman."

I huffed, "Gentleman my ass."

Clare got up, "I'm going to get popcorn." I don't think it was an accident when she crushed my foot on the way out.

~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~ 1 ~

Clare's POV:

Eli is such an ass! He totally crashed my date! I stormed out for popcorn and Eli came after me, "Clare, I'm sorry I crashed your date, I just couldn't handle the thought of you kissing someone else."

That jack ass! "How do you think I felt when you kissed Bianca huh? Do you think I could handle that?" I screamed at him.

His expression instantly dropped and from then on I knew he finally got it. I knew he knew how I felt. I had won, "Clare I- I"

I cut him off, "The truth is that I couldn't. I can't handle it Eli. But I'm going to have to. So let me. Let me have my week and leave me alone."

"Clare-" He stopped.

I had won. Declan came out, "Are you okay."

I nodded, "Yeah." And I kissed him.

Eli did not hit him, "Goodnight Clare, take care of her dude, get her home safe."

Eli kissed my cheek, "I love you, and I'm sorry." And Eli left. But my heart broke as I watched the tears fall from his eyes. He was broken and I hated it. I whispered, "I-" But then I stopped.

Declan drove me home, "So we should do this again."

I shook my head, "Just once." And I went inside.

A/N: What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I am so excited I have 68 reviews already! All I want is to get to 100 by the end of this story and I will be the happiest person alive. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been super busy but I promise more updates soon! I love you all so much! And don't forget to leave a review please!

Clare's POV:

Sav texted me:

_Hey Clare I'm almost at your place _

I smiled. Sav was Alli's brother and she knew I was going out with him tonight. I love Sav, but like a brother, not romantically. I texted Sav back:

_Can't wait, thank you so much for doing this by the way_

I was excited to go out with Sav. Not because of the kiss, no, the idea of kissing him made me slightly sick, but Sav would listen to me. Sav would take my side and make me feel better.

As I put the finishing touches on my makeup, the door bell rang. I quickly finished it up before hurrying down the steps. I opened the door and Sav smiled before handing me a bouquet of roses, "Hey there kiddo. Well you don't look like a kid tonight, you look beautiful Clare."

I blushed and took the roses, "Thanks Sav, you didn't have to do this."

"What kind of gentle men would I be if I didn't?" He chuckled.

I put the roses in the vase and slipped on my flats, "Ready to go?"

Sav hesitated, "Hey Clare? I was thinking since this whole…kiss thing is going to be really awkward, should we just do it now and get it over with so we could have a good night?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Oh um okay yeah."

I lean up and Sav leans down and his lips meet mine. His lips are really soft but nothing compared to Eli's. Sav breaks the kiss, "Cool, well let's go."

I smile, "You still want to go out? I mean I just needed the kiss…"

Sav shrugs, "I still want to go, I haven't hung out with you in a while. But if you want to stay home…"

I shook my head, "No! I mean… uh no, I'm just tired of being home alone. Yeah, let's go have fun."

Sav held his arm out for me and I took it, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

We decided to go to the boardwalk. Eli texted me when we got there:

_Hey love, I'm really sorry about the other day with Declan. I know I was an ass and I'm really sorry. I heard you were going out with Sav tonight and I hope you have fun. I love you Clare. So much, please know that._

I showed Sav the text and he smiled, "He loves you Clare, he just screwed up."

I nodded, "I know. But I just have one more guy after you then I am free as a bird to love him to death."

Sav chuckled, "Well I think it's good that you take your week so he knows not to pull this shit again. It will at least teach him a lesson, but you should text him back before he goes crazy."

I sigh, "Yeah I know, I'm going to."

I text him back:

_Thanks Eli. I appreciate it._

I wanted to say I loved him back, but I would lose it if I did. So I turned back to Sav, "Let's go have fun."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I missed her. I missed her like hell. Clare was like a drugged fire. She was contagious, she sparked me. She just adds so much energy to life and I miss her like hell!

I decided to against my judgment and text her:

_Hey love, I'm really sorry about the other day with Declan. I know I was an ass and I'm really sorry. I heard you were going out with Sav tonight and I hope you have fun. I love you Clare. So much, please know that._

I waited a few minutes before my phone buzzed. I immediately opened it. Clare! She texted me back:

_Thanks Eli. I appreciate it._

Damn, I wanted her to say she loved me to, but at least I got something besides fuck off. So I will take it for now. Plus her week is almost up before she is back to being mine and only mine.

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

After hours of fun rides Sav and I sat down to get burgers. He smiled at me, "So how did this whole thing happen anyway?"

I sigh, "We were at a party and I was off with one of my friends when Eli got really drunk and I caught him kissing Bianca. When he saw me he looked really upset, he even cried. It was obvious he was sorry, so I didn't break up with him."

Sav nodded, "What made you decide to kiss other guys?"

I shrug, "I needed to feel better. I thought if I kissed other guys I would feel….even?"

"But you don't." It was a statement, not a question.

I shook my head no.

Sav sighed, "Then why the hell are you doing it? There is nothing wrong with taking him back Clare. Yeah, he screwed up, but he is human."

I nod, "So you think I should just take him back?"

Sav shook his head, "I think you should if you want to."

I nod, "I need more ketchup."

When I get to the condiments bar I see Eli standing there. He smiles at me, "Hi Clare, you look beautiful, as always."

I smile, "Hey Eli thanks."

He looks over at Sav, "Are you having a good time?"

I smile weakly, "Um yeah. What about you?"

He shakes his head, "No…I- um I- never mind."

It looks like he's about to cry. He puts down the mustard, "I have to go, bye Cl-" His voice breaks. Shit I hate this. He leans over and peck my hair, "I l-love you."

And he practically runs away.

I want nothing more than to run after him and hold him. I want to tell him its okay. I want to tell him I love him. I wanted to kiss him.

I pulled out my phone as I felt tears well up in my eyes. I know Eli is probably beating himself up right now. I dial a number, "Hey Adam, about tomorrow…."

A/N: What do you think? Be sure to leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I can't believe I already have 93 reviews! I cannot thank you all enough for that. It seriously means the world to me! I love you guys so much for all of that!

Also, we still need an Eli RP for my blog, so any boys out there want to be our Eli? Let us know!

This chapter is especially for g-hope-love-life happy birthday! And DegrassiFFLover12 for always making me smile by saying pandemic! I love you both so much! And everyone else as well!

Clare's POV:

"Hey Adam, about tonight…." I say into the phone, "I don't want you to kiss me."

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked me.

I nod, but answer, "Can you come over, I want to talk to you."

"Of course Clare. Just give me like twenty minutes, I'll be there." He informs me. I love Adam; he is always there when I need him.

"Thanks Adam." I say.

"Anytime Clare."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I sat at home and waited. I wanted to call Clare. I needed Clare. I was having a meltdown without her. I loved her so much and I just needed her to see that!

I grabbed my phone and called. Of course, she didn't answer. She told me not to call her, but could not stay away.

I heard her angel voice on the voice mail, "Hi you've reached Clare. I'm out right now, so leave a message and I'll call back later. Have a nice day."

Have a nice day. How Clare of her. I smiled, "Hey beautiful. I know you're busy and everything, but I just hoped you would pick up. I miss you." And I hung up. I thought about telling her loved her, but what's the point?

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

Adam and I were sitting on my couch, "SO what's going on?" He asked.

I sighed, "I can't kiss you Adam. It just wouldn't be right."

Adam nods, "Why the change of thought?"

I sighed, "Well I saw Eli last night…"

"Oh so you know how badly he has been doing?" He asks.

I shrug, "I don't know. When we talked he ran off halfway through."

"Why?" Adam asked.

I shook my head, "I'm not sure, but it hurt me really bad. You don't know how much I hate seeing Eli cry. I feel like I have been punched in the gut." I try to explain how much it hurts, but I feel tears fill my eyes, so I stop.

Adam sighs, "Come here." He opens his arms for me.

I curl up in his arms, "Why did he have to cheat on me? If only he just stayed faithful we wouldn't be like this!" I cried.

Adam squeezed me lightly, "You know he loves you Clare."

I shook my head, "Then why did he cheat? Why!" I practically screamed.

Adam rubbed my back, "He was drunk. We all do stupid things when we drink. He loves you Clare, so much."

I pulled out of his chest, "You think I'm making a mistake doing this, don't you?" I asked him.

Adam nodded, "If you push him away, eventually he will let go."

I started to shake, "You really think he would let me go?"

Adam sighed, "He loves you, but even Eli can take a hint when he isn't loved."

Adam got up and walked out my door. I cringed when he slammed it shut. I began to cry harder as I whispered, "But I do love him…"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

Clare hadn't called me back. I needed to talk to her. Adam called me earlier and told me they were hanging out. I can't believe of all people Clare chooses Adam! To say I was pissed was an understatement. I cared about Clare, but this officially sucks.

I pulled out my phone and texted her

_We need to talk._

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ #~ # ~ # ~ #~

My stomach churned as my phone rang. Eli, giving up on me? I never thought Eli would give up on me. Never. He promised me he wouldn't.

I opened my phone. A text, from Eli:

_We need to talk._

No. I can't. He can't break up with me. Not when I need him to love me.

I texted back:

_Good, I need to tell you something._

A/N: I know! It's short! I promise a long chapter next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! My RP is in need of an Eli, so the first one to make an account WITH AN ASK BOX ALLOWING ANONS gets the spot! And whatever you do, DO NOT TELL ME YOUR GENDER! It ruins all of the magic. Oh and if you don't know my RP it's true-clare (dot) tumblr (dot) com

I really hope you guys like this chapter! Please send me a wonderful review! I love you all!

Clare's POV:

I quickly changed into a nice pink sweater and a pair of tan skinny jeans. Eli told me they looked good on my butt once, and though it was perverted, I wanted to look nice for him, especially if he was mad, which I had a feeling he was.

Eli texted me and told me to meet him at the park. I was hoping I would go to his house, but he park would be an easy place for him to dump me. Why am I nervous? He cheated on me first! This is so not fair!

But I loved Eli, and after seeing how sorry he was this week I wanted nothing more than to hold him tightly and tell him how much I love him.

I hopped onto my bike and rode over to the park…

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Eli's POV:

I hopped into Morty and headed over to the park. My hands shook as I drove, maybe I should have walked. Honestly I didn't know what was going to happen, I was pissed, Clare was devastated, I don't even know what we are doing here.

I sat down on one of the benches and waited. I could not stop shaking. I just needed to see Clare.

I got my wish because she came walking up to me, wearing her sexy tan skinny jeans. I held in my smile, "Hi Clare."

She sat down, "You look like hell."

I had bags under my bloodshot eyes and my hair was a mess, so I wasn't shocked. I nodded, "I know. But you're not fooling me with you eyeliner Clare, I know you look just like me, but you know I always find you beautiful."

She smiled, "Eli I-"

I cut her off, "Clare, can I say something?"

She nods, "Go ahead."

I nod, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for Bianca, I'm sorry for drinking and more than anything I am so unbelievably sorry I hurt you, but Clare just a few months ago with Fitz you were telling me an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind. Clare watching you with the other guys was torture, but the thought of you and Adam! Clare he's my best friend!"

She cringed at my tone. I knew I should apologize, but I couldn't bring myself to. She broke my heart, but I broke hers first. Tears were falling from her eyes, "I-I'm sorry Eli… but I didn't kiss Adam, know that."

Well now I feel like an ass! I scooted closer to her, "You didn't?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes, "Of course not Eli, he is your best friend. Yes, I kissed Declan and KC and Sav, but I wouldn't kiss your best friend."

I sighed, three other guys. She kissed three other guys. I threw my head back and covered my face with my hands. I groaned, "Three other guys?"

She nodded as she continued to tear up. I knew I had no right to be mad, but I was, I was furious. She nodded though, "I-I just wanted to feel better, I'm sorry I hurt you…"

Crap, this was not going well, I was making her feel bad because I cheated, but she cheated two! What do we do in this situation? I sighed, "Clare, please, don't cry…"

She looked down and wiped her eyes, but I knew the tears were still coming. She whimpered a bit, "Eli… I want to fix this." She said in a small voice.

Okay, she didn't want to break up. That was good, I didn't either. I thought about it, but she was my Clare, I couldn't imagine ever seeing her with anyone else but me ever again.

I pulled her closer to me, "Hey, don't cry." I wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled gently at her, "I want to fix this two okay? We will fix this."

I saw faint smile on her face, "So we can fix this?"

I nod and push a stray strand of hair from her face, "Clare, I refuse to give you up and I refuse to let you give up on me. You I love you."

She smiled, "You love me?"

I nodded, "Oh God Clare, I love you so much."

Tears welled up in her eyes. I leaned over and wiped them away again, "Why are you crying?"

She smiled, "Because you love me, and Eli, I love you too!"

My concerned frown turned into a beaming smile, "You love me?"

She took both my hands in hers, "I'm so sorry about this week."

I shake my head, "We both made mistakes. I forgive you, do you forgive me?"

Clare shrugged, "Well…."

I chuckled, "Clare!"

She smiled, "Your not doing anything to convince me…"

I smiled, "May I kiss you Miss Clare?"

She smiled, "Yes, yes you may."

I leaned over and smiled at her before our lips met in the best kiss we had had ever. She scooted close to me and wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me close to her, "Hey, let's go back to my place." I say.

Clare blushes, "So are we…?"

I smile, "You know I would love to, but are you ready for that?"

She nods, "Eli I have spent my week of freedom and it sucked. I want you, all of you, all the time, for the rest of my life."

I smirked, "Did you just ask me to marry you Edwards?"

She pushed my shoulder, "I can always just take me and my sexy jeans back home."

I pulled her tight to my chest, "No! Whether or not I'm making love to you, you and you're sexy jeans are mine tonight."

Clare smiled, "I want to Eli, I'm serious."

I smiled and stood up, pulling her with me, "Well, then your chariot awaits Miss Edwards,"

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare and I were completely naked on my bed. I had my condom on and Clare was panting under me. I tried to nudge her legs apart, but she kept them shut, "I'm nervous." She whispered.

"It's not too late Clare, we can stop." I tell her.

She shakes her head, "I want to."

She shyly opens her legs for me. I smile and kiss her and ankles up to her thighs, "I." Kiss. "Eli." Kiss "Goldsworthy." Kiss. "Promise." Kiss. "To." Kiss "Never." Kiss "Ever" Kiss "Be" Kiss "Unfaithful" Kiss "To" Kiss "Clare" Kiss "Edwards" Kiss "Again"

She smiles, "I love you Eli."

I smile back at her, "I love you too Clare." And I pushed my way into her.

A/N: Reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! I am home sick today, so I get a lot of time to update!

Make sure to check out my two one shots I Need You and Embarrassing Nightmares, I'm not sure if I will do more with those but review them and let me know!

Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter that little review button is there to abuse it, so be sure to do that! This chapter is for….Julia; I dedicate a lot to her because she writes me these amazing super long meaning reviews that I just adore! I love all of you guys and thank you so much for reviewing me!

Oh and I just loved this, did you guys see this review:

"I" review "Julia" review "promise" review "to" review "always" review "review" review "every" review "chapter" review "of" review "your" review "story".

Anyways, story time:

Eli's POV:

I woke up the next morning feeling an awkward breeze. I smiled when I realized it was because I was naked and so was Clare, but she was tangled up in my covers, while I had none.

Clare looked so cute. Her kiss swollen lips were slightly parted so she could lightly snore. Her soft cinnamon curls were all over my pillow. Her cheeks had the slightest blush coating them perfectly, and of course, she was naked, so how could I not be happy?

Suddenly, I got the urge to pee, so I got up to go relieve myself.

In the bathroom I quickly did my business, washed my hands and came out.

Clare was still asleep, so I used all my will power not to touch her. I tell you what; we had one hell of a night last night, so she needed her rest. Plus Clare was a light sleeper, so if I touched her, she would wake up.

I flipped on some TV and smiled when I saw The Last Song was on. Clare loved anything Nicholas Sparks and I knew she would want to see this, so I gently leaned over to kiss her cheek, "Clare." I whispered.

Her hand slowly came out of the covers as she felt around for something. She was mumbling so I leaned down and she whispered in my ear, "Panties."

I chuckled, "Boxers honey, your panties…well you can't wear them, they are ripped to shreds." Did I mention we tore each other's clothes off? Everything that we were wearing last night is currently in my trash can…well not Clare's stuff…. I have that deep in my closet in a zip lock bag, but she doesn't know that or I would die!

"Then get them please." She whispers in a tired voice as she snuggles into my pillow and pulls the blanket up, "Is my bra ripped too?"

I blush, "Um I'll get you a loose shirt, it will cover you."

"Thank you." She yawns.

My drawers are a mess so I end up searching for a bit. I hear Clare giggling and I turn around, "What?"

She blushes, "You're naked."

I smile, "As are you."

She rolls her eyes and I come back to the bed armed with my long black tee shirt and a pair of boxers I slipped on.

"Thank you." Clare takes the tee shirt from me and sits up to stretch. Her boobs fall out of the blanket.

I smile, "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

She blushes, "Thank you."

I point to the TV, "Your movies on."

She smiles, "You know me so well."

I shrug, "I try."

Clare pushes the covers off my big bed before moving to sit on my lap, "Eli…"

"Yes?" I ask.

I hear her tummy rumble and I nod, "Ah, I'll go make food."

Clare gets off my lap and spreads out on my bed, "I'll be here."

I roll my eyes, "So I'm your slave?"

She nods, "You love it."

I kiss her head, "I love you."

"I love you too."

~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

Clare's POV:

I lost my virginity to Eli last night and it was amazing! He was so sweet and gentle, but I was really sore I between my legs. Eli was worth it though.

Speaking of my wonderful boyfriend, he came upstairs with a tray of French toast and two cups of coffee. I smiled, "Aw Eli!"

He set the tray down in between our laps. We both grabbed at the food, "Eli, you didn't have to do this."

"I want to." He gave me a sticky syrup filled kiss.

"Last night was perfect you know." I say as I dip my French toast in the syrup before holding it out for Eli.

Eli takes the bite gladly, "I'm really glad you enjoyed it, I still feel really bad about that party and I want to make it up to you, I really loved it too, by the way, it was the best night of my life."

My eyes began to well with tears of love for this man. He says them and immediately kissed both of my fluttering eye lids, "Don't cry love."

I smile, "Let's forget the whole week okay? All I want to remember is this" I squeezed his hip, "And last night okay? We are even and it's over, no more cheating, just loving."

Eli's eyes lit up, "Loving huh? You want more loving?"

I rolled my eyes, "You're such a guy!"

He smiled, "I think I showed you that last night…"

My eyes grew wide at the thought, "Yes, yes you did."

"So how are you feeling? Do you…regret it?" He said, his tone laced with worry.

I took both of his hands in mine as I pressed a firm kiss to his lips, "I don't regret it, never will, I loved it."

He smiles with pride, "What about physically? How are you feeling?" He asked a little nervously.

I did not want to tell him what hurt, but I didn't want to lie, "I'm a little sore, and my hips are kind of bruised…"

He frowned, "Why are they bruised?"

I knew it was because he was holding me too tightly, but I knew I made his back bleed the way I clawed at it, so I didn't think much of it, "You had a strong grip honey, but don't be sad, it's okay."

He nodded, "I'll make it up to you, I promise."

I kiss his chin, "You did, with breakfast, we're even."

He sighed, but nodded, "Where are you sore, your hips?"

I shook my head, "Umm…"

He looked confused but quickly figured it out, "Oh! Umm well I could, try to do some stuff…"

"Like?" I asked.

He blushed, "Do you want me to make it feel better?"

Before I could ask how, he was in between my legs, kissing well _that_ area. I squirmed, but he was right, his tongue kind of soothed the throbbing. Eventually though, he came back up.

I was blushing like mad when he kissed my cheek, "Better?"

I nodded, "I love you."

He smiled, "I love you too." Then he planted his lips all over my face.

A/N: Should I hide behind a rock or was it okay?


End file.
